Dr Pug - Horror
Part 1 The Tardis is flying straight towards a black hole. Inside, the Doctor rapidly punches buttons on the console. Dr Pug: FRICK FRICK FRICK! This is baaaad, if I go through the black hole, my death is guaranteed! The Tardis console whirrs, starts smoking, then explodes. Dr Pug: FRIIIIIIIICK! The Tardis flies into the hole. * NOTE: * means a scene change. ???: Broton... I have located a suitable planet for us... Broton: Excellent, Hathoton... Prepare the invasion fleet. ???/Hathoton: Yes Broton... A large, rectangular, black colored ship with one extruding rocket on each corner flies to a dwarf planet smaller than Pluto, called Nectoss. * On a small town in the country part of Nectoss, Tim, a 12 year old human like the rest of the people on Nectoss, was staring at a new thing by the convenience store. Tim, thinking: That's odd... nothing ever happens in Hakkum Town. And certainly not a new... store? secret door to some unknown destination? a new outhouse? He hoped it was an outhouse. There was only one in Hakkum, and it always took ages to actually get to pee, because of the lines. But no, it was none of these things... It was a smoking blue box with a lamp on top, lying on it's side. Then the unexpected happened. A little fawn pug wearing a floppy brown hat, a grey bandana on his neck, and a multicolored scarf crawled out of the box. Dr Pug: Whaaaat? I'm alive? I thought going into the black hole would bring me to my dea.... oh... maybe this place is my death.. Tim: MY GOD! A TALKING DOG?! Dr Pug: *whisper*oh*unwhisper* Well, now that you learned I can speak might as well talk to you. Ello! Tim: I CANT BELIEVE THIS! I CANT WAIT TO TELL MY FOLKS- Dr Pug: Hold on a sec, kid. Just tell me one thing first. How did you survive the big bang? Tim: Uh.... big bang? Dr Pug: The explosion that turned every.. ah never mind you probably wouldn't understand. Tim: ...Okay. Dr Pug: Now don't tell anyone of my existanc As Dr Pug talks to Tim, a small red sucker with an eye appears on a lamp post next to where they speak, and watches intently.... Dr Pug: Now, what's your name? Tim: Tim... and what are you? Dr Pug: WHAT are me? what's that supposed to mean? Tim: I mean... what kind of species are you? You can't be a regular dog, so what are you? And where are you from and what's your name? Dr Pug: I am a Time Pug from the planet Gallifrey, and my name is the Doctor. Tim: Uh.. Doctor Who? Dr Pug: HAHAHA no, not that idiot. Doctor Pug. Tim: Okay... Uh, I need to take a rest. This is bind-bending. Tim lays down on the lamp post with the eye, then recoils and spins around. Tim: The heck... Dr Pug: TIM! Get away from that! Tim: What is it? The eye blinks. Dr Pug: Come, Tim, we have to get away from it.... TO UH GO GET SOME... uh.. JELLY BABIES! YES! Come Tim. *Dr Pug bites Tim's pant leg and drags him away* Tim: Hey wait, what's a jelly baby. Dr Pug, with teeth clenched: Its a candy. Tim: Can't we get some la- Dr Pug, with teeth clenched: NO, Tim. Note: I'm calling Dr Pug "Dr" now, because it's quicker. Dr drags Tim to the side of the convenience store so the sucker can't see them, then lets go. Tim: Why did you do that? Dr: Because, that sucker is spying on us. Tim: What? Dr: *sigh* It's a recording device that lets someone see our every move. Tim peeks out at the lamp post, gasps, then turns to Dr. Tim: It's gone! Dr: WHAT Dr runs out to the lamp post to see the sucker missing, then runs back to Tim. Dr stands on his hind legs and puts his front legs on Tim's knees, instead of putting his hands on Tim's shoulders. Dr: Do you know what this means? It could be anywhere. Tim shakes Dr off his legs, then looks at the lamp post on their side of the store. There, a sucker with an eye is staring at him. It blinks, then disappears. Dr: Oh great.. Now it knows that we know what it is. * Hathoton: Broton... it seems the pug and the human know of us.... Broton: Great.... Well.... while they're distracted with our Eyegons... we shall land our ship in the atmosphere... Hathoton: Yes Broton... * Dr: Quickly, Tim, look up and scan the sky for spaceships. Dr looks up and looks for spaceships while Tim gawks at him. Tim: SPACESHIPS? Dr looks at Tim. Dr: Well you've already seen a talking dog so spaceships are possible right? Tim: True.. The black spaceship streaks through the air and falls into the lake near the town. Dr looks back up. Tim: Hey did you hear a splashing noise? Dr: Yes but why does that matter? Tim: Well i some spacemen are spying on us and know that we know about them, wouldn't they want to hide themselves while we aren't looking? Dr: Yes, they would. So? Tim: Well, they might hide themselves him Hakkum Lake. Dr: The heck is Kahum Lake? Tim: HAKKUM Lake is the lake that's next to Hakkum Town. Dr: Yeah, so, what's Hakkum Town? Tim: THIS town. Dr spins around to look at Tim. Dr: Oh no... Quickly, to Hakkum Lake! * The spaceship sinks to the bottom of the lake, and the rockets dig in to it, locking it in place. A 4ft human sized panel opens in the front side, and a silhouette of a small creature on it's hind legs, with a large oval head appears in the doorway * 73 year old Jimmy Hakkum sat on the porch of his cabin that faced Hakkum Lake, sunbathing. He felt satisfied. 52 years ago, Jimmy and his wife set up a cabin near the lake. Then, more and more people found the cabin and made a house near it and eventually it became a town. The villagers named it after the Hakkums. They also decided to name the lake after them too. Now Jimmy and his wife still lived there, with their three children and their grankids. Something large and black flew into the lake from the air, causing a loud sploosh. Jimmy: 'The blazes? Jimmy rushes to the dock, and unties the rope that attaches his boat to the dock. He hops in the dinghy, grabs a paddle, and starts paddling. He needs to find the place where the thing landed, and see if there are any survivors. After a good five minutes, the sky grows dark, and a light rain starts to fall. Jimmy: Wha-? How did it get so dark? The rain starts to get harder, and waves start to pick up. Jimmy: Hello?! Is there anyone out there? That maybe fell from a large black object? A hand emerges from the water and grabs the boat. Whoever grabbed it is heavy, and tips the boat. Jimmy: No you fool you'll- The hand releases the boat, and it shakily rights itself. Jimmy leans over the side. Jimmy: Give me your hand! The hand punches through the bottom of the boat. Jimmy looks closer at it, and sees that it's actually a red, sucker-covered paw. Jimmy: Gah! Water quickly fills the boat, and it sinks. Jimmy gasps, and treads water. Jimmy, thinking: I'm too old to stay above water much longer. He tries to paddle in the direction of the shore, but the paw grabs him, and pulls him under. The last word, or half word he gets out is "Fu-". * Dr Pug and Tim rush to the beach, as the waves wash up the body of Jimmy Hakkum. Dr: What the? Tim: Oh my god that's Jimmy Hakkum, the founder of town! Tim tries to rush toward Jimmy but Dr grabs his pant leg. Dr: Stop! Let's watch him a bit first. They hide behind a bush and watch Jimmy slowly stand up. Jimmy: This human body is strange... Tim and Dr Pug look at eachother. Jimmy: Ohehehehe... I forgot to change my voice.... That's better. Tim's eyes bulge. Tim: What t- Dr: Shut up! Jimmy: ....Who's there?! Dr Pug and Tim freeze. Dr: RUN They rush off. Jimmy: There you are! Tim: Doctor, he's gonna see us! Dr: Yeah I know, we can hide. Tim: Where? Dr: The TARDIS! Tim: The what? Dr: The TARDIS! They arrive at the small blue box, which has stopped smoking. Tim: That thing? Tim laughs. Tim: How can we both fit in there? Dr: Just get in. Dr Pug crawls in through the hinged doors. Tim: I don't want to go in. Dr: It's either that or you get killed by that "Jimmy Kahumk" or whatever. Tim: How do you know he would kill me- Dr: JUST GET IN! Tim looks over his shoulder, and sees Jimmy Hakkum quickly approaching. Tim: Oh fine! Tim crawls into the Tardis, to find a large hexagonal room with a hexagonal console with a rotating cylinder on top. The walls have circle indents in them, with pillars seperating the six sides. Tim: Oh.... It's.... Bigger on the inside than it is on the outside! Dr: Yup. I noticed. Dr Pug pulls a lever on the console and the doors slam shut. Outside, Jimmy gets to the Tardis and tries to kick it but it doesn't budge. The TARDIS dematerialises. * The two creatures, Broton and Hathoton, who are now revealed to be the same shape as the thing that appeared in the exit of the spaceship, are standing next to a computer showing Jimmy Hakkum's face. Broton: Cipheton, report. Cipheton/Jimmy: The pug and the boy heard me change my voice... They ran from me, and I chased them into a little blue box, that disappeared... Broton: De materialization... They must be Time Lords... Or at least one of them is... Hathoton: Well because of the Big Bang... it may be the dog who was the Time Lord... Broton: True... But anyways... I want both of them captured... Cipheton/Jimmy: Yes master... Jimmy transforms turns red and shrinks down to 4 feet, his head becomes large, and his hind legs get very puggy. His body is covered with suckers, and the red glow fades into an orangeish-red rubbery skin. Cipheton laughs. * TBF